


A fair race

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: If you say so.





	A fair race

Our story begins shortly after Rufus Scrimgeour's decision to run for Minister of Magic, his boyfriend and current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge has decided to help him.

Cornelius smiled. "With me on your side, a few bribes and some corruption, you can win this thing."

Rufus frowned. "I want a fair race."

Cornelius sighed. "That might be harder for you to win."

Rufus asked, "Promise you'll not bribe or corrupt my chances, Cornelius?"

Cornelius said, "I promise."

Rufus grinned. "Excellent, I'm sure that I can win fair and square."


End file.
